


no you didn't, no you don't (romantic type)

by Mylovelysnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: AHH, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, Wedding, enagement, snowbaz enagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelysnowbaz/pseuds/Mylovelysnowbaz
Summary: Baz and Simon are engaged and they need to let Penny and Agatha know





	no you didn't, no you don't (romantic type)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a one short from a prompt on tumblr (hmu @ grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com) but i post everything on here anyway, it's kinda rushed n i might come back to edit it!!!

Baz and Simon had finally tied the knot, or were on their way to. It made sense since they’d been together 6 years and were mostly financially stable. Baz had been the one to do it, though it had been a toss-up and pretty much a mutual agreement. Simon had been glad it was so relaxed but Baz had wanted to make it a big ordeal, a proper proposal, but eh, the best laid plans, right? He still got a ring despite much protest. _And_ he managed to surprise Simon. The proposal happened during a morning walk by the large lake around 15 minutes from their new house, Baz didn’t get down on one knee or anything, he just stopped Simon in his tracks and popped the question before pulling out the box.

They were still to tell many of their friends, though they _had_ hinted. That was If a snapchat of the two of them with the caption “!!!!!!!!!!” counted as a hint. Goddamnit Baz. They had giggled at this like school children playing a prank, constantly refreshing to see who’d viewed it.

“Bet she’s caught on” Simon said as a familiar name joined the 20 odd who’d opened Baz’s story, he knew Penny better than anyone.

And done as soon as said, the blue notification let them know ‘P is typing…’

‘ _something extra special happen? (wink)’_

“you owe me a fiver” he continued, laughing lightly

Simon grabbed Baz’s phone and giggled as he took a photo of the lowkey silver band on his fourth finger, left it without a caption, and hit send.

Less than 10 seconds later a very blurry photo of a very excited Penny appeared on the screen with a typo ridden ‘CONFRATA ONG !!!!’

10 minutes and all the details later they had managed to asked Penny not to tell Agatha since she was coming over later from her holiday and they wanted it to be a surprise. She agreed excitedly, she loved a good conspiracy and secret more than anyone. Today was no different.

Some hours had passed since the conversation with Penny, in this time Simon and Baz had spent most of the afternoon watching thrillers and horror movies, waiting for Agatha’s arrival. Simon loved days like this, he love today. It was verging on being soppy but what can you expect on a day like today?

*DING DONG*

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*DING DONG*

She was certainly here.

*KNOCK KNOC-*

“Wellbelove” Baz spoke surprisingly warmly.

Agatha stood, surrounded by a case and 2 large bags, on the porch of the lonely house.  She was dressed in light denim shorts, white trainers, a plain white t shirt, and khaki coloured cap. These, along with her slightly red skin and lightened hair, were tell-tale signs of her two week stay in the mountainous lake district and of her many adventures whilst there.

“it’s been so long oh my god, what’s new?” she spoke eagerly whilst stepping inside

“nothing much to be honest, I’m surprised you found the new house actually” Simon smiled as he walked in from the living room and began to help with her bags

“the wonderful invention of google maps” she mocked, as she started to follow upstairs.

“it’s so much bigger than I thought woah” she awed, looking around.

“oh yeah? It’s not the first time I’ve been told that but thanks” Baz smirked, insinuating something different.

“shut up” she laughed

“but for real, your house really is big, congrats” Agatha continued, peering in the open doors as the small group reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the spare bedroom

“I don’t know how we did it, or filled all the room we have, I’m amazed at us” Simon interjected

After around half an hour Agatha was settled in, changed into her pyjamas, and waiting for Simon to finish cooking dinner (some form of fancy soup). Baz and Simon were having great fun with keeping the engagement a secret, deciding through hushed whispers upon dropping hints until she realised.  Some of which included:

  * Baz loudly ‘I’m otherwise engaged’ when the phone rang
  * An unnatural conversation about jewellery
  * An unusual questioning of Agatha’s relationship status (no wAY!)
  * Bringing up Prince William and Kates wedding (that happened literally 6 years ago)
  * Simon tapping his ring palm down on the glass table
  * “oh have you seen my snapchat story? Look at Simon bless him, actual marriage material y’know”



All of which proved unsuccessful. Until dinner.

Simon was sat twisting and rapping the silver engagement ring semi-obnoxiously whilst they ate at the time Agatha took any notice of the foreign item. It took her a while to understand.

“Simon?”

“yeah?”

“did you actually...” her eyes locked on his hand, Simon knew.

“actually what? I’ve done quite a few things, you know” he tried to act oblivious

“you’re not-?”

“not what?” Baz interrupted, he was going to get it out of her if it was the last thing he did.

“the ring” She spoke quietly, but it quickly turned into laughter

“Say it!” Simon now joined Baz’s game

“Simon. Baz. are you, or are you not, engaged because I have a funny suspicious that you are and I demand the truth” she joked, putting on a formal front

“took you long enough, Wellbelove” Baz topped the three glasses of Wine up.

“ahhhhhh congrats ohmygod, how long? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you know any of the details yet? What abou-” her character dropped and she squealed with excitement as she spoke rapidly.

“woah woah slow down, this morning and we haven’t discussed much yet if I’m honest” Suddenly Simon became the spokesperson.

“WAIT I need a photo” Agatha ran to her bag and pulled out her phone

Baz pulled Simon in closer, putting his arm around his shoulder

“when she takes this goddamn photo pull the ugliest face you can” he whispered into Simons ear

“okay 3…2…1”

*CLICK*

  
“I SWEAR TO GOD CAN YOU NOT DO ONE NICE THING” she exclaimed as the couple stood there with tongues out and double chins in the commemorative photo.

“can have you having all the best moments, can we?” Baz laughed as he walked back to the waiting dinner.  “besides, I did a nice enough thing this morning”

For the next half an hour or so, the pair had to put up with a million and one questions regarding the whole ordeal: when? Where? How? How? How? When? Not one detail was missed.

Agatha also insisted she _had_ to help with the organisation of things such as venue, decorations, guests, and colour scheme.

“Agatha, how soon do you think this is going to be?”  Simon joked

“if I could, it’d be tomorrow”

“I think you’re more excited than we are”

“I’ve just never been to a wedding I don’t know what to _do_ ”

“it’ll be fine, we’ve not actually thought this through yet, I’ll let you know when we do”

“I better be the first person you call” she said proudly

“you know it. Anyway how was the lake district?”

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
